1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor chip for biomedical and micro-nano structured substances and a method for manufacturing the same, more particularly, to a sensor chip including a plurality of metal nanoparticles and an anodized aluminum oxide film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor chips for biomedical and micro-nano structured substances can be applied in drug development, disease and physical assays, DNA sequencing and tissue processing. Sensor chips for biomedical and micro-nano structured substances preferably exhibit high sensitivity, require minimal amount of samples, allow multiple assays to be run in parallel, show rapid response, have an integrated structure and reduce assay costs. The development of sensor chips for biomedical and micro-nano structured substances is helpful to keep the quality of life for an aging society and the research of novel micro-nano materials. Typical detection techniques for biomedical and micro-nano structured substances include laser-induced fluorescence (LIF) analysis, surface plasma resonance (SPR) analysis, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and Raman spectroscopy.
Raman spectroscopy can achieve rapid detection and is involved in light scattering, interactions with electrons, and polarization. Raman spectroscopy includes surface-enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) spectroscopy, tip-enhanced Raman scattering (TERS) spectroscopy and polarized Raman scattering spectroscopy. Surface-enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) analysis is a highly sensitive method for analyzing various types of molecules adsorbed on the surface of analytes on the basis of Raman scattering signal enhancement of molecules on a metal surface. That is, the interaction between light and substances can be enhanced by surface plasmons on the substrate so as to greatly enhance Raman signal. Therefore, chips for surface-enhanced Raman scattering detection have attracted research interest.
For chips for surface-enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) measurement, it is essential to form nano-sized metal particles or a metal film with a nanostructure on a substrate (such as a glass substrate, a silicon-based substrate and so on). It is preferable to regularly arrange metal particles with uniform sizes on the substrate. The methods for forming the metal particles include, for example, evaporation, deposition and coating. However, the above-mentioned methods show poor efficiency in the adjustment of sizes, shapes and arrangement of micro- or nano-sized metal particles. In addition, the chips obtained by the above-mentioned methods suffer easy degradation due to the exposure of the metal particles in environments, and thus have difficulty in achieving stability and reusability. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a sensor chip in a novel structure and a method for manufacturing the same to achieve the features of uniform sizes, complete shapes, regular arrangement and inhibited degradation (owing to no influence caused by environment and analytes) of metal particles, improved stability and reusability, and thus to promote the advancement of SERS applied in detection of biomedical and micro-nano structured substances.